When You're Mad
by EpsiLone
Summary: A fun little Liason story about what happens when this happy young couple gets into a huge argument. This is a slightly AU one shot inspired by Neyo's song "When you're mad". My very first fanfic!


_I have read tons of wonderful stories on this website and I finally decided to jump in and write my own little fanfic. I heard that song and thought it would be interesting to see Jason and Elizabeth mad at each other and working through an argument. I hope you will enjoy, and please review!!_

_I do not own any of these characters, I just borrowed them for my little story._

_Song Credit: Neyo "When You're Mad"_

**When you're mad**

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_Baby when you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_And when we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_When you're mad_

"Let me tell you what, you are the most selfish, self-centered, egocentric person I have ever met!" Elizabeth yelled as soon as Jason set one foot inside the penthouse.

"You are aware that it all means the same thing right?"

"I hate you do you hear me Jason, I h-a-t-e you!" She said enraged and not listening to one word coming out of his mouth.

"What… why?"

"Oh don't you dare act like you have no idea why I am mad at you." Elizabeth let out a sarcastic laugh. "And when I thought this couldn't get any worse! Well you know what, I don't want to see your smug face ever again you hear me!"

Jason dropped his house keys on the desk sighing heavily. He then calmly spoke. "Calm down Elizabeth okay. Just breathe for a few seconds and tell me what's wrong."

"So now you are telling me that I am a crazy lunatic who needs to calm down! And I have to tell you what you did wrong! You have no idea do you?"

"Um no."

She picked up a pillow from the couch near her and threw it at Jason who easily dodged the hit. "Out! Get out of my house and go try and figure it out you asshole!"

"OK, it must be pretty bad this time."

Elizabeth loudly groaned in frustration and pushed Jason towards the door.

"But Elizabeth, it's late and after the day I had I just want to lay down and relax… I promise I'll stay out of your hair and sleep in the guest room until you can… _see my face _again." The blond man uttered in a mocking tone.

The feisty woman was growing impatient. "You think this is a joke do you?"

Jason tried very hard to suppress a chuckle but failed miserably.

She continued. "Alright, that's it, out! I don't care. You own this town, right? So you'll have no problem finding a place to stay for the night! I am sure your BFF has a room waiting for you at the Metro Court and can't wait to check you in so she can sneak in there and tell you tales about how she is your stupid soul mate."

"Is this what this is about? Ok, what did Carly do this time?"

"This has nothing to do with that hateful shrew!" Elizabeth spit out crossing her arms above her chest.

Jason exhaled loudly. His girlfriend was even more beautiful when she was angry but oh so difficult to reason with. "Then what is it?"

Elizabeth didn't answer and shoved him further in the direction of the door.

"Did I forget about a date?" He sincerely asked taking in how nicely his girlfriend was put together.

Still no answer and because Jason didn't fight much the pushes against his muscular chest, the young man had now one foot out the door. He was lucky he was able to pick up his keys on his forced way out.

"But wait… let me at least know what I did wrong so I don't repeat the same mistake."

She didn't grant him an answer and pushed the taller man completely out the door with all the power she could gather in her petite body.

"Out!"

"You know that this is my apart-"

The fuming brunette cut him off by swinging the door shut in his face. Jason, who was now standing dumfounded behind his own door, picked up his cell and started dialing his home phone number when the penthouse wooden door opened brutally to let a noticeably furious Elizabeth reappear.

She poked her boyfriend in the chest. "And do not try calling me all night; I'm unplugging the telephone line! I meant it when I said I didn't want to here from you!"

Jason quickly hid the cell phone he had in hand behind his back. "Well you said you didn't want to _see_ _my face_ again so I though calling was ok…"

"And you're a smart ass!" Elizabeth didn't wait for a reply and once again boldly shut the door in Jason's face.

The young man fisted his free hand in frustration as if ready to hit something. It was his damn apartment why did he have to find a place to spend the night at because Ms. Webber was mad at him for some unexplainable reason. What had he done wrong this time anyway?

Jason was in love with a spirited woman. He fell for a certain Elizabeth Imogene Webber almost instantly, although it had taken him months to admit it. From the day he had entered her art gallery he knew that he needed to get to know that mesmerizing beauty. He had been privy of her temper already back then as he witnessed her berate one of her employees for making what he thought seemed a petty mistake. Being honest with himself, Jason knew that he fell for this side of her too. However days when he was on the receiving end of her anger had him wondering why he loved her so much when she was mad.

_It's just the cutest thing_

_When you get to fussing (cussing)_

_Yelling and throwing things_

_I just wanna eat you up_

_I don't mean no disrespect_

_When I start staring_

_Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)_

_I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

Elizabeth was at her sexiest when she was angry. Maybe it was the twinkle in her big sapphire doe eyes, or the wrinkles that formed over her nose or simply the way she twisted her mouth to the side and bit her lower lip when she got frustrated with him; but Jason couldn't help but stare and smile at his girlfriend of two years when she got mad at him which made her even more furious. Sometimes, he intentionally pushed her buttons to uncover this side of her. Although that night he seriously had no idea what he had done wrong.

- - - - -

Elizabeth growled in frustration with her back still against the cold wooden penthouse door. She just threw Jason out of his own apartment but given she had been staying there almost every night since they seriously started dating she believed she was entitled to it. Why did he have to purposely push her buttons when she was already mad at him? Did he enjoy seeing her that way? Well she hated being mad at Jason but he went too far and deserved to be set straight.

It had taken her some time and a few arguments but Elizabeth accepted that his not so legal job took a large part of his time and she had been the good understanding girlfriend during the two years they had spent together, the one who knew how to be patient and knew when not to ask any questions but enough was enough. How could he forget the most important day of her career?

Elizabeth Webber was exposing her art that night, a collection she had spent months working on and was expecting her boyfriend's support. She was aware of how much he hated fancy parties but he had promised he would make and exception for her. How could he simply forget to show up? The fact that he still didn't know what he had done to cause her such rage aggravated the young woman.

She could remember the first time the two met like it was the day before. He entered her art gallery while she was making a fool out of herself reprimanding an intern. His best friend Carly Jacks had sent him to pick up a few art pieces she had ordered to decorate master suites in her hotel. The young woman laughed thinking that she was already mad when they locked eyes on each other for the first time.

Elizabeth needed to breathe and calm down. One thing that usually helped her get her emotions in check was being in Jason's arms. Typically she would get mad at him, get everything she had on her mind out, then they would instantly make up in the most exciting ways. But it wouldn't be that easy this time, she had to teach him a lesson. The petite brunette unplugged the phone lines, switched her cell phone to silent and took off the couture dress she had on. Realizing he hadn't even noticed how nicely dressed she was made Elizabeth shake her head in anger.

"I hate him!"

After wearing her short silky nightgown, Elizabeth crashed on Jason's oversized bed and squeezed his pillow using all her strength pretending it was him. She could breathe in his scent all around the bed.

"He is lucky I love him more." She quickly fell asleep.

- - - - -

"Damnit, women!"

Jason arrived at the Metro Court Hotel and asked for the key to his personal suite at the reception. The deskman curiously looked at the man wondering why on earth he would need that suite at this time, and without his girlfriend in sight.

The young man entered his suite and dropped on the bed wondering what had happened for Elizabeth to be so mad at him. There was the time when he didn't call her for three days while he was doing business in Puerto Rico and she had reacted hysterically accusing him of not caring about her enough to simply pick up a phone and call her. Another time when she got seriously mad at him was because his friend Carly had called her a 'bed warmer' and Jason hadn't defended her enough to her taste or when… then it hit him. Seeing a painting hanging on the wall right in front of him reminded Jason that this day was Elizabeth's big day and he had missed it.

"What an idiot!" He said to himself swinging his fist in the air.

He had missed what had to be the most important day in his girlfriend's career then came home and acted like an ass thinking she was mad at him for forgetting to do the dishes or because of some other irrelevant reason. How could he repair the damage? He thought about running back to the penthouse and telling his love how sorry he was for yet again letting his work come between them but changed his mind because knowing her she would be sleeping already or way too furious to hear any word coming out of his mouth.

"Damnit Sonny!"

His boss had him take care of some important business that day, trusting only Jason to do the job. Unfortunately word had gone out to one of their enemies about the meeting time and place and what was supposed to be a simple gathering turned into a perilous ambush. After the incident his mind had only been focused on getting back home safe to Elizabeth, nothing else. He hated himself for letting her down when she had been there for him every time that it had mattered. She was always there for him.

- - - - -

The next morning, Jason was standing behind his penthouse door and knocked softly praying that Elizabeth was awake and less angry than the night before. He had brought two cups of hot chocolate (in case she knocked one) and some freshly baked French croissants. He knew he would need more than that to earn her forgiveness but chocolate was always a good start with Elizabeth Webber.

She didn't answer the door so Jason used his key to get himself in. He found Elizabeth in the kitchen barefoot and as beautiful as ever covered of her silky nightgown.

"I brought you breakfast."

The brunette turned around realizing his presence. She was happy to see him but hid her game.

"What are you doing here? I didn't tell you that you could come back."

Jason swallowed hard as she went straight for the hot chocolate and the croissants without one glance at him. "Um, Elizabeth I am so sorry I missed your varnishing. I know I have absolutely no excuse but I had to go to an important meeting for Sonny and something unpredictable came up and I kind of got sucked in and the hours flew without me realizing what day yesterday was and…"

"Jason please save it! I don't want to hear how once again you couldn't be there for me because of your work." The truth in her words hurt him deep inside. He had disappointed her and hated himself for it. She continued. "You know what, why don't you move in with Sonny? You too would make a wonderful couple!"

"I'll do anything to make this up to you Elizabeth. Ask and I'll do. I am so sorry you have no idea how much I hate myself for missing your big day. I love you so much Elizabeth. I can't believe I missed your expo, I even had my suit picked out, and I was going to wear a tie..."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at Jason trying desperately to win her forgiveness. She had never seen him that apologetic. Yes Elizabeth Webber got mad a lot but it usually passed rapidly and she was very forgiving. Too forgiving for her taste but she couldn't help it and almost never could hold a grudge even when she tried very hard.

"What are you… what are you laughing at?"

"You." Elizabeth walked around the kitchen distancing herself from Jason who followed her closely.

"Me?" Jason quickly moved forward and trapped the woman he loved between his arms. She immediately stepped back setting herself free from his embrace. Jason's eyes showed disappointment. It was not going to be that easy.

"And what is so funny about me telling you I am sorry?"

"Were you really going to wear a suit?"

"Uh huh." Jason nodded.

"Now I feel even worse knowing I missed the sight of you in a suit!" Elizabeth stated in a fake sad tone.

"I didn't tell you but you looked amazing yesterday. Wow, I have never seen you look more beautiful. Oh no wait, you are even prettier now."

Elizabeth kicked him hard on the chest at his attempt at softening her but couldn't help but appreciate the compliment. "You are so full of it!"

"I am serious that dress on you…" The only thing Jason was thinking about while staring at her the night before were ways to get her off that dress.

"Anything right?"

"What?"

"You said you'll do anything to make it up to me."

"Uh yes but you know when I said anything I meant…"

She whispered something in his ear.

"What that? Why? And that's it? Are you sure… not that I want to give you any ideas but…"

"Yes that's what I want—for now. I'll be here waiting with my two cups of hot chocolate."

Jason grumbled inaudibly then went upstairs.

- - - - -

Ten minutes later, the well built blond man walked down his penthouse stairs looking more handsome than ever in a navy suit and a light blue shirt that matched his crystal blue eyes to perfection. Elizabeth's eyes opened wide and the sides of her mouth instinctively curled up at the view in front of her.

She grabbed him by the tie. "You are lucky that I love you more than I hate you, and that you look gorgeous in a suit even if you hate wearing them so much."

"And you my dear are lucky that I love when you get so mad." Jason swept Elizabeth off her feet. "You are the sexiest little thing I have ever seen." He kissed her on the forehead and walked upstairs.

Once in the bedroom, the brunette hastily started undoing her boyfriend's tie.

"Just so I'm clear you made me wear that suit just to tear it off of me?"

She nodded. "Shut up and kiss me before I get mad at you all over again!"

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously_

_But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)_

_And you know ain't nothing better_

_Then when we get_

_Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)_

_Then we forget what we were mad about_

Jason complied and clashed his mouth against hers licking her swollen lips. He then deepened the kiss as their tongues ferociously mingled until they both were in need of air. Elizabeth who had just removed his jacket was now slowly working on unbuttoning his shirt. An impatient Jason took over and got rid of it then did the same with his pants while his girlfriend enjoyed the spectacle.

Standing only in his boxer briefs, Jason slipped his fingers inside her chestnut curls and once again ravaged Elizabeth's mouth kissing her breathlessly. He then slowly slid the straps of her nightgown off of her arms letting the light piece of clothing fall to the ground and leaving her only in her panties. The blond man took a few seconds to contemplate the beautiful body offered to him as Elizabeth laid on the bed patiently waiting for him to join her.

Jason then climbed up and mounted over Elizabeth showering her body of warm kisses along the way. Once on top of her undressed figure, he cupped her firm breasts with his large hands and stroked her hard nipples with his thumbs making her back arch in reaction. He then substituted his hands with his mouth paying equal attention to both breasts.

Feeling Jason's manhood in between her legs prompted the young woman to slide her hand under his boxer brief and gently stroke his erection. Her light touches made Jason gasp loudly. The blond man placed a hand over her arm to stop her from going further.

"No…wait… not yet…"

Jason lowered his mouth to hers going in for another kiss while his hands danced down her petite body. The eager man then tore off her panties in a single move making Elizabeth moan in his mouth in anticipation. After taking off his last piece of clothing, Jason pinned both of her hands over her head then positioned himself in between her parted legs. He then entered her wet center in one quick trust.

The pair began moving in harmony provoking the greatest sensations as the heat caused by the friction of their bodies made them groan in unison. As Jason sped up the pace, the pleasure grew greater making Elizabeth loose her breath. The young man freed her hands and buried his face in her neck inhaling her essence as Elizabeth dug her fingers deep in his back. The two released louder breaths as they came closer to their peak.

Very soon Elizabeth was moaning Jason's name and finally produced one loud broken scream as he pushed in hard one last time sending both of them over the edge. The man growled loudly before collapsing over her shivering body.

He whispered in her ear. "I love you so much Elizabeth."

They stayed in the same position until their breathing returned to normal then Jason reached down for the comforter to cover their now sweaty nude bodies.

"Am I forgiven?" Jason tempted his luck.

"That was quite a performance there but you'll need more than that to win my forgiveness." Elizabeth chuckled lightly.

"Really?" He then kissed her collar bone.

"Well you didn't think you'll be off the hook so soon did you?"

The blond man fell on his back defeated.

She confidently climbed on top of him. "I want you to cater to all my desires for the next month and I mean all of them."

"Well, I guess we can work something out."

A loud knock at the door interrupted their moment.

"You want to get that?" Jason told his girlfriend while walking in the direction of the bathroom.

She covered herself with a silk robe then walked downstairs to get the door. She was greeted by the largest and most colorful flower bouquet she had ever seen. And the bouquet talked.

"Miss Webber?"

"Yes that's me." Elizabeth said trying to distinguish the face of the delivery guy behind the flowers.

"I have a few deliveries for you, where would you like these?"

"Um, that coffee table right there is fine I guess." Elizabeth was extremely surprised; she hadn't been offered flowers in ages. Jason wasn't big on romantic displays of affection as he didn't completely understand the point.

After fifteen minutes, the penthouse was transformed into a vivid flower shop. Sixteen different colorful flower arrangements adorned the usually tern living room. On each, a note with a title followed by a few words. Words that described a feeling about each and every art piece she had exposed for the first time the day before.

_The Wind: Breathtaking bike rides_

_The woman in a hat: Striking beauty_

_Windows: Loneliness…_

Elizabeth was speechless, she knew Jason wasn't able to interpret paintings but he had done it in his own way, by telling her what he felt when he looked at her art. When did he even have the time to see her paintings? Then she remembered it was Jason Morgan she was talking about, she knew he could remotely get anything he wanted.

As Elizabeth was carefully reading each note, a shirtless Jason who had had enough time to take a quick shower and slip on his sweat pants walked down the stairs hands dug deep in his pockets.

A teary eyed Elizabeth ran into his arms.

"This is beautiful Jason. Thank you." Elizabeth said burying her face in his chest.

"Congratulation on your first exhibit. I could see you in each and every piece. I know there will be many more and nothing will keep me away from these and from you." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Not even a shoot out."

"Are you serious? You should have told me that's why you couldn't make it!" Elizabeth said pulling away from his embrace.

"I'm unforgivable Elizabeth, I should have remembered when I got home and I didn't. I am really sorry."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Oh come on! You are forgiven! You've been forgiven since I hit the bed last night!"

The pair kissed forgetting all the anger and deception that had previously been consuming them. It was all forgiven and Elizabeth was smiling again; until the next time she would get mad.


End file.
